camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ItsjustJake
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Jake Vinco Mauris page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shooting Starz (Talk) 00:18, June 25, 2011 Category:Entry Level The welcome is just default. You claimed correctly, I saw your claim. Entry Level means you've been here less than a week and you get one character spot. it means you put the Entry level template on your user page. It's alllll good. ;) See ya around! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Angel Hi :) Sorry to disappoint you, but I live in Cali and I've never been to Massachusetts (I probably spelled that wrong xD) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, it's really cute that you asked. I hope you get to meet her again ^.^ Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) PARAMORE IS THE BEST BAND EVER! I painted my nails bright yellow just 'cause Hayley did XD Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, if you want to see her again, you could try looking for her number in the phone book ;) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sry, I don't give my email out to anyone I don't know in real life Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Quest. Sure,Jo would like to come.It sounds Awsome. Jasmine Campbell 16:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) For,theire will always be guys,like Potter! Sorry, it's not supposed to be in denied, supposed to be in claimed. - Azrael the Sorrowful 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry dude, my bad i was going to pm you[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']]'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''' 15:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Why you were kicked Sorry about that. i think pers was trying to PM you XD But he kicked you by accident! XD What do you take me for?! An Okie from Askokie?! 15:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing signatures 8/21/2011 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsjustJake hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/2011 User:ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJakehAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sig Okay, here we go, fingers crossed this works; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so it didn't quite work but I'm trying something else Trying it again; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE!ItsjustJake So close, I'm trying again and whoa, cool Let's hope this works ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE!